E.B. (Peter Pan) Part 17 - ''Your Mother and Mine''/Kidnapped by Captain ZigZag A Request for JimmyandFriends 29 by Eli Wages
Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; She's the angel voice that bids you goodnight, kisses your cheek, whispers, Sleep tight. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Your mother and mine. Rivera's Look,. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Your mother and mine. Heroic Grin Look at Darwin's Heroic Smile, Dipper Endearing Grin and Elmo's Endearing Smile. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; The helping hand that guides you... *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Along... Arrives. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; whether... V Arrives. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; you're... Arrives. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; right... the Bully Arrives. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; whether you're... Teen Arrives. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; wrong Evil Grin. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Your mother and mine. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Your... *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; mother... and Darwin's Sadly from Uranimated18. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; and mine. Kind Grin. *Neutron's Kind Smile. *Grinning Kindly. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; What makes mothers. in Peter Pan. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; all that they are. Might... Miguel Rivera. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; as well ask, What makes a star Realizes after Arrives Hears. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Ask your heart to tell you. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; her... Sad. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; worth. V's Sad. *Sad. *Joe the Bully's Sad]. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Your heart.. Teen's Sad. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; will say, Heaven on... Looks Mother Tattoo *Winnie Portley-RInd as Wendy Dalring; earth.... Sobbing Breakdown. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Another... says for Carl Shhh. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; word for diving Your mother and mine. *Rivera's Sad. *Dennis as John Darling; I wanna see my mother. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Yes, michael. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; I propose we leave for home at once. *Jimmy Neutron as Cubby The Bear Lostboy; Could I go too, Wendy. *Gumball and Darwin Watterson as Twins The Raccoons Lostboy; Me too, Wendy. *Dipper Pines as Slighty The Fox Lostboy; Me too, Wendy. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; All right, boys. All right. I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Uh, that's is, if Peter doesn't mind. *E.B. as Peter Pan; But I'm warning ya, once you're grown up,. you can never come back. Never. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Oh, dear. Arrives his Room. *Miguel Rivera as John Darling; Well, then, shall we be off. *Dipper Pines, Jimmy Neutron, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, Chowder and Elmo; Yeah, come on. Let's go, Yeah, See ya, Peter. Chowder, Dennis and Miguel Arrives Out to Back Home. *E.B. as Peter Pan; They'll be back. *Playing Panpipes. *Portley-Rind is Going Home says for E.B.. *Sighs. *Portley-Rind is Going Home says for E.B. *Winnie Portley-Rind as Wendy Darling; Goodbye Peter. *leaves going home. *arrives out sadly. *gets frighting. *Dennis, Dipper, Jimmy, Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Elmi is Gagged by Diesel, Chester V, Lead Teen and Joe The Bully. *gets Terrifield and Scream. *gagged and taken hostage by Scotts. *Angry ZigZag as Captain Hook; All right, men. Take them away. *ZigZag as Captain Hook; And now, Smee, to take care of Master Peter Pan. *Carl as Mr. Smee; But, captain, wouldn't it be more humane-like to slit his throat. *ZigZag as Captain Hook; Aye, that it would, Mr Smee, But I have given me word not to lay a finger, Or a hook on Peter Pan. *ZigZag as Captain Hook; And Captain Hook never breaks a promise. Gallery Winnie holding Dennis.jpg Gotcha.jpg For YouTube Coming is June 12